


Unfinished Business

by TsukiTenshi



Series: His Butler, Undone [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, Dubious Consent, F/M, Interrupted Foreplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiTenshi/pseuds/TsukiTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unwilling to patiently await his next encounter with a certain blond goddess, Sebastian confronts her to conclude their interrupted liaison. Part 2 of 3, sequel to (Un)welcome Interruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I gave in and am making the one-shot into a three-shot. Start with (Un)welcome Interruption. Also make sure to check out Sesshy's Mistress's fics. Please R&R!
> 
> WARNINGS: Smut, dubious consent.

It was not uncommon for Ciel to wake in the night. Whether restless, suffering from nightmares, or – like tonight – simply in need of a drink, it happened regularly. Sitting up in bed, the young Phantomhive reached for the pitcher and glass on his nightstand. He knew his butler would appear as if out of thin air, as usual, and ask if he needed anything. Apparently the demon was attuned to his master's state of wakefulness.

Ciel had finished his glass of wonder and was prepared to lie back down when he realized that said butler had not, in fact, appeared. He looked around with a frown. This was unusual... he had given Sebastian no task for tonight. He listened for sounds that would indicate some disturbance, but the night was silent. The butler could be cleaning somewhere or other, but that seemed to make no difference to whether or not he would appear... in fact, it was only when Ciel had sent him away on a mission that this happened.

He knew it was probably nothing, but he still felt a certain measure of unease. Lying back down, he closed his eyes and tried to find sleep again, but found himself still straining to hear anything out of the ordinary. He tossed and turned a bit, becoming irritated. Well, perhaps Sebastian knew he was only thirsty... after all, his customary response to whether or not he needed anything was "no". If that was the case... well, it was easy enough to find out whether or not there was a problem.

"Sebastian," Ciel spoke into the empty room, sitting up again.

No butler appeared. Ciel's unease grew.

"Sebastian!" Ciel growled, frustrated. He climbed out of bed, but abruptly bumped into a hard chest.

"You called, my lord?"

Ciel frowned up at the demon. "You don't usually take so long to appear. Is something happening?"

"Not at all, young master," Sebastian reassured pleasantly. "I was simply seeing to our guests' comfort."

Ciel looked sharply at him then. "Serenity's in particular?" he asked. Sebastian's innocent smile broadened a bit, becoming a shade mischievous. Ciel narrowed his eyes at him. He wasn't entirely sure what was between the two, but letting Sebastian antagonize his fiancée's cousin could not possibly be a good idea. "I could order you not to interact with her without me present," he pointed out.

Sebastian hadn't been moving, yet he very clearly froze at his master's words. His eyes, which had been lowered in a subservient show of respect, rose slightly to meet Ciel's, and the boy felt a shiver go through him. It wasn't a glare in the least, but something in those half-lidded eyes was utterly cold. They both knew that Sebastian would obey a command... but, while Ciel found it fun to vex Sebastian, something told him that restricting his access to Serenity would go dangerously beyond that.

"...don't cause any unnecessary trouble," the boy finally said, turning back to his bed. "I have no need of you after all. You may leave."

Behind him, Sebastian relaxed. "Unnecessary" was, after all, subjective. Exiting his master's chamber through the door, he stood in the hallway, thinking. After what had transpired tonight, Serenity would be exponentially harder to catch alone. She undoubtedly would never venture out alone again while at the manor, and an overnight stay was even more unlikely. He found himself completely unwilling to wait for a future opportunity that might never come. Besides, she had seemed to fight against him less tonight... he had to take advantage of whatever was causing that.

Remembering the whimpers and gasps he had drawn from the elusive blond, he felt his arousal – suppressed when he had answered his master's summons – rekindle. From those sounds, he suspected that she would be rather hot and bothered as well. Finding the nearest window, he leapt to the ground and raced back to the clearing. She may have left already, but he would likely catch her on her way back.

He came to a stop when he reached the clearing, sighing when he found it empty. He frowned, wondering if he could have passed her. She might well have attempted to leave in a different direction, but he found no signs of her path aside from the one she had taken to arrive. Ah, well... he knew where to wait for her.

~~~

After Sebastian disappeared, Serenity was left lying in the grass, trying in vain to slow her frantic heartbeat. She lay there for only a minute or so before realizing that the longer she stayed, the more likely that Sebastian would complete whatever task he had and return. Something inside her excitedly suggested that she should linger, and she mentally stomped down that impulse as fast as she could. Standing, and ignoring the fact that her legs felt like jelly, she teleported back to her bedroom.

Serenity collapsed back onto her bed with a groan. She hated herself for giving him such satisfaction... and for wanting more. Thinking better of immediately undressing, she stood and went to the window. She could not sense the demon's presence, but she still pulled the curtains closed to ensure her privacy as she disrobed. She pulled on her nightgown as fast as possible. Glancing around the dark corners of the room, she uneasily lay down again. She stared at the ceiling, wide awake.

As she expected, she once again found herself tossing and turning, this time for a completely different reason. She let out a frustrated growl as she rolled onto her back. She tried to close her eyes again, but she seemed to see the demon's face behind her eyelids. As much as she attempted to quash the memory, she couldn't stop seeing his red eyes, burning with desire. And of course, she couldn't forget the other evidence of said desire...

Her eyes snapped open as she sat straight up, cursing her vivid memory and imagination. Standing, she began to pace, determined not to think of what had happened that night. "Stop it," she muttered angrily to herself. "Stop. Stop remembering it, stop thinking about it,  _for fuck's sake stop thinking about it_ ,  _oh dear god why will you not stop thinking about it!_ " she ended in a frustrated cry. She actually grabbed her buns, tempted to start pulling her hair out as a way to distract herself. She settled for pulling roughly, focusing on the discomfort and blocking out any other thoughts and emotions. Slowly she released her hair and resumed pacing. "It will be dawn in a few hours," she murmured. "You need sleep. It is time to go to sleep."

"Not quite," a voice purred, and she whirled to face her window. She had time only to note that the drapes were now open, Sebastian pulling the glass doors shut behind him, before she found herself slammed into the wall and pinned. Sebastian's mouth was ravaging hers, stealing her breath away. Both of her wrists were caught in one of his and pinned above her head, just as they had been in the clearing earlier that night. She found herself several inches off the floor, but his body was pressed so tightly against hers that she was in no danger of slipping. She very quickly became aware that one of his legs was between hers, his upper thigh a hair away from her still hypersensitive clit. As his tongue swept into her mouth, she frantically tried to snap her teeth shut, but he was well used to such attempts. Breaking the kiss, he pulled away and smirked down at her. His eyes shone with wicked promise.

"I told you we weren't finished," he murmured, voice husky.

"Sebas–" Serenity's voice broke off into a gasp as the leg between hers pressed up against her. Her body was still very much aroused from earlier, and even a light pressure against her clit would have been extremely distracting... so when his thigh ground upwards against it, it was all she could do to keep from screaming out. Any struggle she made would merely enhanced the friction, so she stiffened, trying to keep as still as possible. But then those sinful lips of his were on her neck again, and she felt her body melting. She closed her eyes, trying to gather her power to blast him off, but the way his lips brushed against her was utterly distracting in the way it made heat pool between her legs.

Sebastian could not get enough of the taste of her, and his lips soon left her neck to recapture hers. There was less resistance to this kiss, and he risked being bitten when he lingered to savor it. He was hard again, throbbing against her hip. The hand not holding her wrists wandered up her body from where it had gripped her hip, trailing over her ribs, grazing the outer swell of her breast, brushing teasingly across her collarbone. But he didn't have the patience to go too slowly, and again pressed his thigh into her heat, rocking against her. She whimpered into his mouth and made a brief, instinctive struggle against him. His arousal grew as she tore her mouth away from his with a gasp as her movement added to the friction between her legs... and then seemed to quadruple when he felt dampness seeping through his pant leg. Grabbing her hip again, he bite back a groan and ground his thigh harder against her, pressing his arousal harder into her in a desperate attempt to relieve the pressure. He had never lost control like this... he had always been able to tease and pleasure a woman as long as he liked, keeping his own needs in check, but now he felt like an inexperienced adolescent as he fought the urge to rub his cock against her, his need for friction of his own overwhelming. His mouth again latched onto the part of her neck that had previously made her sag and moan, and he felt the hip beneath his hand flex – dear gods, she was rocking against him as well! The damp spot on his leg grew as she unintentionally ground her clit down against his leg and he pressed and rubbed it up into her.

Serenity realized very quickly that her hips and started moving of their own accord. She attempted to stop but succeeded only in slowing her movements, and then only for a moment... Sebastian bit down gently on her shoulder, and another wave of arousal sprang to life inside of her. The next thing she knew, she was practically writhing against his leg. It felt so amazing, and she was so close...

"Serenity," his husky voice groaned into her ear.

Sebastian wanted nothing more than to rip the clothes from both of their bodies and bury himself inside of her, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away from the gorgeous women getting off on his thigh. His eyes were glowing brightly, his breath coming out in pants. "Serenity," his whispered again, speaking without giving thought to his words. "Surrender to me."

He knew his mistake instantly. He knew even before she froze against him, and he was already soundly cursing himself when he found himself flying backward through her window in a hailstorm of shattered glass.

~~~

Ciel yawned as he descended the stairs the next morning. He caught the sound of Elizabeth talking excitedly: "...and so, since her window was broken, she came to share my room last night," she was saying to Mei-Rin and Finny. She and Serenity were seated at the table eating breakfast, Mei-Rin and Finny standing beside his fiancée's chair, apparently listening intently.

"What's this?" Ciel asked as he took a seat at the breakfast table. Elizabeth's face lit up as she turned to face him.

"Ciel! Good morning," she said in a chipper voice. "Last night was exciting!"

As Ciel raised an eyebrow, Serenity smiled softly and explained. "A crow got lost in the night and flew through my window," she said. "It was the strangest thing. Somehow it had gotten the idea that it was welcome in my bed chambers," she added dryly.

Ciel glanced towards the kitchen doorway as his butler emerged with a tray of tea. As always, Sebastian was unreadable, playing the part of the simple butler. Ciel frowned and studied Serenity, but her expression was equally unrevealing.

"Ah, I hope the poor crow isn't injured, though!" Elizabeth said.

"There was no bird among the glass when I cleaned up," Sebastian reassured her. He had made quick work of it in case someone had heard the noise and come to investigate. It would have been rather irksome had someone seen him in the state that he'd been in, after all.

"Ah, that's a relief," Elizabeth sighed. She quickly turned her attention to her fiancée. "So, Ciel, what plans do you have for the day?"

"Ah, well, we are preparing to travel to Eastonburg," Ciel replied as he sipped his tea. "I have a meeting with a business colleague in a few days. We had planned to leave today, although with the newly completed bridge over the Victoria River, that will give us more than enough time to make the meeting." He looked up when Elizabeth gasped excitedly, and found her with stars in her eyes.

"But that's perfect!" she squealed. "Serenity and I are going to our shore house today; you'll be passing practically right by there!" Latching onto Ciel's arm, she gave him a pleading look. "Please, you must come visit us! It is so much quicker to travel to Eastonburg now that they've completed the bridge; as you said, you have ended up with spare time in your travel plans!"

"Lizzie," Serenity began, looking a tad pale. Her beaming cousin whirled to face her.

"Isn't that a splendid idea, Serenity? Surely we must repay the hospitality they have shown us by letting us spend the night!"

"Ah, well," Serenity hedged, but was immediately interrupted.

"We have fond memories of that shore house, don't we, Ciel?" She turned back to the earl still clutched in her tight grasp. "It's been years since you have been there, though! The shore is beautiful this time of year. And it is less than half a day's travel, so you could be there by supper. We can have dinner together! Right, Serenity?" she asked, turning back to her wide-eyed cousin.

"Uh... Lizzie, you really shouldn't pressure him so," Serenity protested weakly. "Remember what your mother taught you; extend the invitation like a lady, but graciously accept if it is refused." Her heart plummeted at the puppy-dog eyes Elizabeth displayed then, and hoped she hadn't spoken too strictly.

"It's alright," Ciel said, knowing that those eyes would be wielded against him next. "She is right, we have the time, and it is on our way–" he was cut off when Elizabeth through her arms around him with an excited squeal.

Serenity closed her eyes in defeat. She had no reason to argue, and she did love seeing Elizabeth happy. She forced a smile and agreed that it was a wonderful plan, making sure not to look in Sebastian's direction.

This was not good.

 


End file.
